Unión
by Luu1225
Summary: Eddie pasa delante de una iglesia, durante la ceremonia de su antigua ex novia, presencia la escena de la unión de esta y su actual pareja, después tan solo se retira nuevamente a su departamento. Venom no entiende el cambio repentino de humor de su huésped después de ver eso, ¿que significaba? -Es una unión... "¿Así como la nuestra?" [Symbrock] [Angst]


Son alrededor de las 12 del día, es un sábado común y corriente. Eddie había cambiado bastante sus hábitos después de la llegada del simbionte por lo que en ese momento se encontraba corriendo en un parque cercano a su departamento, correr le hacía sentirse mejor que nunca, como si estuviese liberando energía de más.

 **"Eddie hambre"**

La voz del simbionte dentro de su cabeza lo hizo detenerse por un segundo, después continuo aun no se sorprendía del todo.

—Ya casi terminamos, después puedes comer todas las alitas de pollo que hay en la nevera una vez que lleguemos a casa— dijo Eddie esperando no atraer alguna mirada durante su camino, la gente lo miraba raro cuando lo escuchaba hablar solo, pero a eso ya se había acostumbrado aun antes de la llegada de Venom.

Desde la llegada del simbionte habían muchas cosas nuevas, podía contarlas con los dedos bueno tan solo las principales porque simplemente cada vez le sorprendía cada día más y más. Pensó en ellas mientras seguía corriendo, sin embargo se detuvo al llegar a la entrada de una iglesia, no era devoto pero sin duda llamo su atención la limusina delante de esta y la cantidad de personas reunidas fuera también.

Prefirió no acercarse y tan solo observar desde una distancia considerable, se trataba de una boda no le quedo duda alguna, no después de ver a una despampanante novia vestida de blanco saliendo del vehículo siendo ayudada por sus damas de honor, tanto para levantar el vestido como también para acomodar su velo.

Lo retiraron con cuidado, dejando a la vista el rostro de esta.

El cuerpo de Eddie se estremeció para Venom fue algo bastante extraño, una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

Los ojos del periodista se centraron en aquella hermosa novia saliendo de aquel largo vehículo, se trataba de Anne, su antigua ex novia, misma que lucía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que regalaba a cada uno de las personas que estaban presentes en la entrada y gustosos la recibieron, esa enorme sonrisa prevaleció hasta que sin siquiera notarlo su mirada se centró en una persona con sudadera y shorts que le miraba no muy lejos de ahí.

Anne tan solo miro a Eddie sin expresar nada al menos no hasta que pasaron algunos segundos y le regalo una sonrisa, Eddie no pudo corresponderla porque en el instante que quiso hacer algo pudo notar la presencia de Dan, el que en algunos segundos se convertiría en su esposo.

Alguien que no era él.

Eddie tan solo se quedo de pie, observando la escena de la pareja siendo instruidos para entrar a la iglesia, Eddie tan solo miro esto con su labio inferior temblando ligeramente, una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que no fue del agrado de Venom.

 **"Eddie"** llamo Venom sin obtener respuesta y no la obtuvo cuando reanudaron su carrera hacia el departamento y tampoco al llegar a este, Eddie tan solo se dejo caer en la cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. **"Eddie"**

—Ahora no... por favor— fue lo único que Eddie alcanzo a decir mientras continuaba con el rostro en la almohada, el simbionte se deslizo fuera del humano, deslizándose por el hombro de este.

 **"Eddie triste"**

Eddie no dijo nada, tan solo giro su cabeza hacia el lado derecho para así dejar ver solo la mitad de este.

—No, no estoy triste— murmuro Eddie apenas.

 **"Mentiroso"** el simbionte se movió nuevamente por los hombros del contrario. **"Esa era Anne, ¿no es así?"**

Por mucho que le doliera recordar aquello nuevamente, sabía que el simbionte no estaría a gusto y callado hasta que le respondiera por lo que tan solo atino a asentir, esperando así disminuir la curiosidad del parásito, fue todo lo contrario.

 **"¿Porque lucía más apetecible que otras veces?"** interrogo el simbionte.

—Estaba apunto de casarse, era obvio que luciera... así de bien, es su boda.

 **"¿Que es una boda?"**

Sin duda esa era una de las preguntas que Eddie no se había imaginado que estaría teniendo ese tipo de conversación con un alienigena, pero bueno, ahí estaba.

—Es una unión— es lo único que encuentra más fácil para explicar lo que es una boda, porque en verdad no quería hablar de eso ahora.

 **"¿Así como la nuestra?"** eso hace que el periodista se sobresalte un poco pero en realidad no tiene porque ya que para nada era algo como eso.

—Es... más complicado— ni siquiera Eddie tiene una respuesta concreta o explicación para esto, tan solo siente que su pecho se apriete una vez más de tan solo imaginar nuevamente en aquella escena.

 **"Explicalo"** exige el simbionte.

Eddie tan solo suspira y gira boca arriba, el simbionte vuelve a su cuerpo una vez más.

—El matrimonio o una boda es... compartir todo con alguien más para siempre, bueno en algunos casos— comienza a explicar el periodista. —cuidarse el uno al otro, pensar en las necesidades de cada uno, siempre estar ahí para él o ella, tiene que haber una equivalencia y que cada uno ponga de su parte, ¿de donde vienes no existe eso?—

Venom no responde al instante, se toma al menos unos cuantos segundos para hacerlo.

 **"De donde vengo no buscamos pareja, nos reproducimos de forma asexual solamente cuando lo vemos conveniente o necesario para la raza"**

—Entonces... ¿nunca tienen pareja?— eso sin duda sorprendió a Eddie.

 **"Nunca lo vi necesario"** es la respuesta de Venom y tan solo Eddie suelta un suspiro.

—Bueno, aquí en la tierra es bastante diferente, a veces el matrimonio es tan solo para formar una familia aunque esto ya no es tanto así y tan solo es para tener una unión con alguien más.

 **"¿Anne y aquel hombre tienen un matrimonio ahora?"**

Aunque para Eddie sea un verdadero dolor aceptar esto, pasa saliva aun cuando siente el nudo en la garganta y asiente.

—Si, ellos dos tienen un matrimonio ahora...— una vez que responde cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en algo más, algo que no sea lo que vio al medio día además de que espera que el simbionte no pregunte o diga algo de mal gusto, ahora simplemente no esta con el mejor humor posible para aguantarlo.

Y para su suerte Venom no dice nada más.

Al menos no por algunos minutos.

 **"Nosotros tenemos más allá que la unión de un matrimonio, Eddie"**

Bien, eso hace que Eddie abra los ojos de par en par.

—¿A que te refieres?

Esta vez Venom sale por completo del interior de Eddie, quedando frente a frente de este, con ambas extremidades negras a cada lado de Brock, lo observa detenidamente con una sonrisa enorme y digna del simbionte.

 **"Me adentre en tus pensamientos, un matrimonio lo separa la muerte y ese no será nuestro caso"** el simbionte no deja de sonreír mientras habla **"Nosotros somos uno ahora Eddie, lo seremos siempre, tus necesidades son mías, mis deseos son tuyos, eres mío y yo soy tuyo, ¿lo entiendes?"**

Por muy sorprendido que Eddie esta, no puede evitar notar como sus mejillas se tornan ligeramente rojas luego de escuchar al simbionte, es casi como...

—V-Vaya, suena casi como uno...

 **"No es un matrimonio, es más allá de eso"** Venom sin dejar de sonreír desliza una de sus grandes extensiones de su ser por el rostro de su anfitrión, lo acaricia de una forma que solo hace a Eddie estremecer ligeramente. **"Es una unión, una que no tiene ni tendrá final, tu eres mío, yo soy tuyo, somos un nosotros nunca un yo, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Eso sin duda deja a Eddie sin habla, apenas y nota cuando el alienigena desliza su enorme mano por su mejilla derecha.

 **"Entonces... ¿lo aceptas?"**

La cabeza de Eddie se vuelve un lió tanto en el principio de las palabras del simbionte tanto después de aquella pregunta, no sabe que responder, simplemente tiene la cabeza con aquellas escenas del medio día así como las palabras de Venom, pero como era de esperarse... la voz del simbionte hace que olvide casi al instante aquello.

No responde con palabras, tan solo posiciona su mano encima de la del simbionte y la acaricia con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

 **"Eddie feliz, mi Eddie"** Venom no tarda en acercar su rostro al contrario, disfrutando de la enorme sensación de felicidad en el pecho de Eddie, le agrada sin duda le agrada esa sensación más que cualquier comida o cualquier otra cosa.

Eddie simplemente acaricia con ternura el rostro del simbionte, si, efectivamente lo que ambos tenían no era un matrimonio al menos no tanto como uno.

—Si, estoy feliz, cariño.

Era... una unión y más allá de eso.

 **[...]**

 **La primera vez que Venom y Eddie se fusionaron fue en una iglesia así que Venom lo reconoce como un matrimonio~**

 **¿Reviews** **?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


End file.
